Hellbeasts
by SomeBeingTwo
Summary: Sent from Pokémon hell to give Yveltal torture footage to watch, four Pokémon known as hellbeasts have been sent to track down and torture Ash. Only issue being, they have to make sure no one else is nearby. That and they don't know what Ash even looks like. Summary and title may suck, rating might also go up.
1. Prologue

**Ello guys! I'm here to publish my very first story. Not only is this my first story on the site, but it is also my very first story attempt in general. And no, essays do not count. And before anyone tells me to block Fartla, O' Blookeyes, Tarlick, or anyone else, note that I know about them and yadayadayada, so don't clog my review section with those kinds of comments.**

**I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Deep, deep underground, in Pokémon hell, the four hellbeasts were planning on their next target. They were discussing by a hellstone table. One of them, Zygarde, suggested the levels of torture that should be used on their target. "We should force him to eat raw brocolli for eternity!"

The third hellbeast, Heatran, complained on the idea. "That's not much of a punishment! Only for little human kids it's effective! Instead, we should rip the target skin from skin, limb by limb, and keep him alive until he dies!"

Hellbeast number 2, Darkrai, disliked both of their ideas. "We should do something more horrifying, not childish!"

Silvally, hellbeast number 4, suggested somethign else. "What if we use the target's brain and use its information to see how to torture him."

Darkrai gave an evil glare, but in a great idea way. "That might be a good plan. We'll just have to run it by Leader Yveltal."

All four of them traveled to the other side of Pokémon hell, specifically where Yveltal ruled. Silvally told the hell ruler, "Your hellagy, we have a torture plan! We just need a target!"

Yveltal stared at the Pokémon. "What is this 'plan' you've got?"

"Well sir, we chose to use the brain and gather info about the person, then use that info to torture him."

"Uh-hu, and what person?"

"That's why we came to you."

"Fine then!" Yveltal shouted, "I'll choose the person, but in return I want some footage of the whole torture session."

He floated slightly higher, but not too high otherwise he wouldn't be on his firery throne. In a booming voice, he shouted, "Your target will be Ash Ketchum!"

Small laughter came from the four hellbeasts, and Yveltal had to ask, "What's so funny?"

Darkrai answered, "You said our target was Ash Ketchup."

"KETCHUM, NOT KETCHUP!"

A second later, all four of the hellbeasts were no longer in Pokémon hell. They were in Kalos, near the Luminos City tower.

* * *

**Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tracking Down the Target

**So I decided to change the name from "Hellbeasts in Kalos" to just "Hellbeasts". Why? Because this story will take place in many places with Ash, not just Kalos. There awas a commenter who wrote, "How about forcing him to date the Pokegirls?"**

**I have no idea what that meant, so Brtnvm, try to give me a explaination on what that means.**

**Final note: my writting skills suck, and so may this chapter.**

* * *

The hellbeast were in Luminos City, looking for Ash. Darkrai searched throigh the air, Zygarde went into its 10% forme and was searching on the ground with Silvally. Heatran looked on the rooftops, not wanting to take the risk of being seen. Five minutes of ongoing search later, Zygarde found a group of people. One was wearing a red hat and a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, another wore a pink hat, and the last two had blonde hair. The shorter of the two blondes had a small green thing that Zygarde recongnized. _"It's another me." _He thought.

Angered, it jumped to the ground and stomped its front feet hard. The ground began to shake, and a crack got larger and larger as it kept getting closer to the four people. They all turned around and saw the crack, but it was too late, they got swallowed. Zygarde stopped the earthquake and looked where the people fell. The only thing that remained was a red hat, the body of a Pikachu that got impaled on a groundcicle, and a Pokédex. Zygarde grabbed the Pokédex with its teeth, then opened itvand looked at the name. What the name was froze Zygarde. "Ash Ketchum".

Silvally arrived on the scene and asked, "What happened here? Did you find Ash? Did Ash do this?"

Zygarde, without looking up from the Pokédex, mumbled, "I just killed Ash."

"What will we say to Yveltal?"

"I don-"

Heatran came over and asked as he saw the whole thing, "You killed him? We needed to torture him!"

"I know, I know, I made a huge mistake." Zygarde told it, "is Darkrai going to come too?"

Coincidentally, Darkrai showed up and asked, "Anyone call me?"

Zygarde explained what happened again, and Darkrai had a solution. "Maybe we should ask Yveltal to bring him back to life."

They jumped/floated down the crack in the ground and found the bodies next to Yveltal's thone. "Why have you killed Ash?" He demanded.

Heatran told him since Zygarde didn't want to repeat again, "Zygarde killed Ash because you never gave us a picture of him!"

"Fine. Here is Ash."

He lifted up the body which had the Pikachu sitting on his shouler, then continued, "You killed this Ash, but I will not bring him back. Instead, I'll keep him in Pokémo hell while you four track down another Ash."

"How many Ashes are there?" Questioned Zygarde.

"As many as the portal takes you."

Silvally asked, "What portal?!"

But he never got an answer as blinding light was seen by all four of them, and they were gone. They weren't in Pokémon hell, but instead were near a cave in a forest. Darkrai complained, "Why must Yveltal keep this a suprise?"

* * *

**Rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Cave of Some Sort

**For this chapter, slight collaberation with Dragonclaw02.**

**I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Zygarde, Darkrai, Heatran, and Silvally stared at the cave in disbelief. Silvally asked, "Why would 'Ash' be in there?"

Heatran answered in a confused way, "To hide from us?"

"Does he know we're here?"

"I... don't know."

Darkrai suggested, "Let's enter to see"

As soon as it heard that, Silvally broke into a run and entered the cave. The other three hellbeasts looked at each other, only to hear Silvally shout from the entrance, "HE'S IN HERE!"

The other three Pokémon ran/floated into the cave, and saw the inside of it. The inside of the cave was a bright orange, mostly from a fire. The walls of the cave were coated in blood, with limbs and body parts spread about. The only thing in the room that wasn't dead [besides the hellbeasts] was a wolf with a Pikachu on its shoulder. Silvally told the three, "This wolf is Ash from what he said."

Zygarde asked, "If that's Ash, then who are the other people?"

"They weren't Ash, so I killed them."

"Oh."

Darkrai started to command everyone, "Silvally, hold the Ash down! Zygarde, grab the pika! Heatran, you guard the cave entrance!"

They all did as they were told, but a knife flung through the air and hit the wall. Darkrai asked, "Who threw that?"

No one said anything as they didn't know, but a group of people entered the room. Darkrai shot a Dark Pulse at the group of people, and they all fell down. One person slowly got back up and threw a Pokéball before collapsing, and what got sent out was a Ditto. Aiming a Dark Pulse at the Ditto, Darkrai fired and Ditto fainted. "Well, that was anti-clamatic." It stated, "Maybe they wanted Ash."

The wolf, I mean Ash, growled, "What do you want with me and my friends?"

Silvally cheerfully answered, "To give Yveltal torture footage!"

"Yveltal?"

Darkrai shouted as he placed a camera down, "TORTURE HIM!"

Silvally nodded, then clawed Ash's arm as hard as it could while holding him down. The werewolf moved and cried in pain, but Silvally just continued. It bit down on the same arm, and tore it from the body. Blood spewed from the arm, but Ash was still alive. He wined and strugged to get free, but Silvally kept him from doing that. Silvally used Iron Head on Ash's chest, and he stopped moving. Blood was everywhere on the body, even on the normal-type's face. Darkrai complained, "That was too short! Oh well, we got the footage I guess."

Blurring light filled the cave, and all the hellbeasts got sent to Yveltal. Yveltal watched the footage they got, then gave his reveiw on it. "The footage got captured decently, but the torture was too short. I'll give you another Ash, and you had better give me something decent."

And he teleported the four away.

* * *

**Rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Singing Wonders

**I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

All four hellbeasts felt time and universes fly by as they went from Yveltal's hell palace to the outside of a Pokémon Center. Darkrai asked in a rough voice, "Why are we here?"

Heatran gave a not-to-helpful answer, "That's what I was going to ask."

"Couldn't you give out a more helpful answer?"

"I don't know a good answer!"

Zygarde stopped them, "Everyone, let's just have a quick peek inside the center."

Darkrai, Zygarde, Heatran, and Silvally peeked through one of the windows. They saw Ash... singing? Whatever he sang, it was purely annoying to the hellbeasts. Execept Silvally. Zygarde shouted, "MAKE IT STOP!"

Silvally trotted into the center, and screaming and yelling was heard. The singing stopped quickly, and Silvally came out. "Okay, problem solved!"

Darkrai asked, "Is Ash still alive?"

"Yes."

"How did you stop him from singing? And what happpened to the other people?"

"Oh, them? The othrr people I killed. For Ash, I ripped his vocal cords off, the his legs and arms."

"You should have kept them alive long enougb fro me to place the camera, even if I couldn't move from the horrible singing!"

"Well, I had a camera on my head. I did that before I left."

Heatran asked, "When can I do the torture?"

Zygarde answered, "I'm next, so you can do it after m-"

Darkrai interrupted, "But how does the room look?"

Silvally answered that, "Limbs are hanging everywhere, vocal cords and spines detatched from bodies, blood painting the room, eyes-"

Zygarde threw up, then apologized, "Sorry... I couldn't handle the details."

Massive white light filled the hellbeast's vision, then they got teleported to Yveltal's room. Once in his sight, Yveltal asked, "Where's the footage? If you have it, place it in the projector next to me."

Darkrai ripped the camera off of Silvally's head and placed the footage into the projecter, the pressed the 'project' button. On the wall oppisite of Yveltal's throne, a video was projected. It started off with Silvally's point of view, specifically it entering the Pokémon Center. Once inside, it used Screech, causing everyone to cover their ears. In a quick movement, Silvally ripped the other people's limbs and heads off, making blood spill everywhere. It tore the vocal cords and spines from the dead people, and it used Iron Head on Ash to knock him down. After that, Silvally carefully sliced his chest and pulled out his vocal cords, then ripped the heart to shreds.

Zygarde was about to wet itself, bug Yveltal congradulated Silvally. "Good job, good job. You did well in the torture, but now," he looked back and forth between the other three, "I want the others to do something. Silvally, you will stay here until someone else gives me some decent footage. Now, go!"

Large, blinding light filled the view of Zygarde, Darkrai, and Heatran. One moment, they were there, the next, gone.

* * *

**Rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 4: First Betrayal, Then Torture

**I'm starting to hit writter's block, so I'll need ideas to keep the story alive.**

**I do not own Pokémon at all, otherwise Ash would never exist.**

* * *

The three hellbeasts wound up in near a house. "Hey, where'd Silvally go?" Zygarde asked, only to realized what happened.

Darkrai answered anyways, "Remember? He had to stay with Yveltal untill one of us gets some good torture footage."

"Yeah, I just realized that. Now where are we?"

They looked around and noticed Heatran was gone. Darkrai shouted, "What the hell Heatran! You could have told us you were going to find Ash!"

Some kind of sobbing was heard around the corner of the house, and the two hellbeasts motioned towards it. They saw Ash asking some police, "Excuse me, but what is all the commotion about?"

One of the police grabbed Ash's hands and put the in handcuffs as another one stated, "You are under arrest for the murder of Delia Ketchum."

"But... I just got here! How could have I done anything?!"

Zygarde noticed Heatran was with a few other people, and it was telling everyone, "I saw Ash do it! He ran out befire police could see him, but now he's back to fool you!"

Darkrai facepalmed. The policed carried Ash away, only for Heatran to make an Earthquake, and the whole place shook, and everyone including the house fell down it. Zygarde went over to the pit and looked down it, only to see Ash's spine dangiling from the body, which was barely staying together. Blood was around him everywhere, and his eyes weren'g even attatched to the sockets anymore.

It threw up on the body, which was followed by swishing sounds. They got teleported back, and Yveltal seemed dissapointed. "You really should have done better. This Ash was depressed and betrayed, yet you failed to make it worse. I'm going to have to put all of you, including Silvally, into a torture class for a few days to a week. Have fun."

He teleported them to a dark room, with only one tiny light, and plenty of dead bodies near or attatched to torture weapons.

* * *

**Rate and review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Time for Missingingnon Eerror

**Updates are now going to get slower as a have a flu. Don't blame me, blame schools.**

**I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

A few days of torture class later, Yveltal gave all four of the hellbeasts a task. "I want you to find Ash and drag him to the place of 'It who must not be said'."

"And who's that?" Zygarde asked.

"You'll find out soon... now get out and take Ash there!"

Darkrai, Zygarde, and Heatran got blinded by white light, and moments later, reached a town. It was a medium-sized town with Pokémon with pens, but near a hut of some sort, Ash was there. Darkrai whispered to the other two hellbeasts, "Let's use what we learned in training instead of running off to torture without second thought."

Zygarde asked, "What do we do?"

"Well, what would you do in this situation?"

"Uhh... ask you?"

"Good grief."

Heatran told them, "What if we sneak up to him from behind and rip his head off?"

"Good idea, but we should keep Ash ALIVE for as long as we can."

"I'm going to try my plan anyways."

He ran towards Ash, carefully got closer to him from behind, and stomped on the ground to cause molten lava erupt from the ground. Ash got really bad burns as he as was grabbed by Darkrai and send out of the flames. Ash's Pikachu, Brock, and Misty who were with him died from the heat. Zygarde slapped its tail on the ground hard enough to cause an earthquake. Any buildings or people that were in the town fell in the large crack. Once the area was cleared, a map appeared above Darkrai. It showed the center of a town with a large X, and a few seconds later, the hellbeasts got teleported somewhere without doing anything really.

The teleportation stopped with them standing in an empty room. It was entirly white. Darkrai asked, "What kind of sane person or Pokémon would live here?"

Disorted sounds of Pokémon cries were heard, then a few moments later, a L-shaped pixelated mess appeared in front of the three. It said a mix of numbers and letters, hovered Ash's body towards it, and slowly and painfully ripped every piece from his body. The torture was so dang descritilve, that I was afraid to even thing of it, the hellbeasts didn't even watch it, and when Yveltal was given the footage, he shut it off 1 minute in out the 5 minute that were recorded.

Skip to after Yveltal saw the footage. The look on his face was mostly disgust from seeing the footage, and he told the three of them, "You did very well on getting Ash to 'it-who-must-not-be-said'. Now you go do some more torturing of Ash because the challenge I gave you was your final torture class homework. GO!"

Flashing lights filled the room... then all four hellbeasts were gone.

* * *

**Rate and review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Torturing Ash for Rankup

**This chapter is really short, but I don't care. I got it done, and that's all that counts.**

**I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

The four hellbeasts reached some snowy mountains after the teleportation ended. Cold, wintery wind blew, and Silvally began to shiver. Darkrai complained, "Why wouldAsh live here? The only thing we'll find is his frozen corpse!"

Heatran had a solution to the coldness and stomped the ground. Seconds later, several lava geysers burst from the snow. A few more seconds later, and a body rolled downwards to the four. It stopped next to Zygarde, who exclaimed after seeing whose body it was, "I think I found Ash!"

Darkrai floated over to the body, who was indeed Ash, and told Heatran, "You wanted to do some torture, right Heatran? Now do some. I'll get the camera ready."

It placed the camera down as Heatran waddled through the snow to reach Ash. He climbed onto the body, then jumped up and down rapidly. Cracking sounds were heard, then blood spilled out and on the snow. Ribs got crushed, organs died, and to finish it off, Heatran crushed Ash's face into mush. "That was easy." Heatran claimed.

Blinding light swallowed their surroundings, sounds became a muted mess, all the gore the hellbeasts have ever seen flashed for a split second, then they were gone. They got teleported to Yveltal's thone. He commanded, "Show me the footage."

Darkrai placed the footage into a projector, then played the footage. After watching it, Yveltal complimented, "Short, but really good. I think you finally earned a rankup. Your no longer hellbeasts, but ultra hellbeasts. Your job is to deliver more torture footage faster and make people wish they never existed. Now, get some footage!"

Swirling light blinded the ultra beasts, then they were gone.

* * *

**Rate and review.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Last Footage

**I've gotten over the flu and finished the 'last' chapter of this fanfiction. I quoted the last because future chapters will be requests only. But that's enough talking, here's the last me made chapter of Hellbeasts.**

* * *

The four ultra hellbeasts entered the last realm of Ash. They wondered what the universe's theme is this time. As the teleportation ended, the ultra hellbeasts saw the place they were in was Viridian Forest, but something here doesn't feel right. Darkrai commanded, "Everyone, we need to find Ash. Silvally, you go that way," it pointed left, "Heatran, you go up," it pointed foward, "Zygarde, you go right," it pointed right, "and I'll go down."

All three of them followed the orders without delay, with Darkrai being to last to move out. They only saw wild Pokémon and grass, but no Ash of Pikachus. It was until Darkrai stumbled upon Ash and Pikachu a few minutes later, and that was when he struck an idea for a torture session. He placed a camera on his head and uprooted a few dozen trees, threw them all at Ash to prevent him from moving, then rose above the tree wall and spoke in a deep voice, "You, Ash, will meet your life."

Ash looked confused, but before he could ask anything, Darkrai dove down and snapped his Pikachu's neck, killing it in a few secomds.

"PIKACHU!" The trainer shouted.

Darkrai grabbed Ash's leg tightly, then ripped it off the body completely. Pain surged through Ash, but Darkrai knew it wasn't enough. He threw a Shadow ball at the left side of Ash's chest, effectively snapping multiple ribs. Ash stuttered as the pain hit him hard, "W-why are y... ou doing th-h-his?"

The dark type answered, "For his enjoyment."

He snapped the dying trainer's arms and legs, so now he was not going to get out at all. Blood stained the ground and wall of trees, and no one even heard the torture. Ash looked Darkrai in the eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but Darkrai ripped Ash's head off the body and threw it over the tree wall. Satisfied with what had happened, Darkrai got all the ultra hellbeasts in one group, and they got teleported to Yveltal's throne where the projecter was. Darkrai placed the footage into the video displaying device, Yveltal watched the whole thing, then afterwards told the Pokémon, "You did good, I'm impressed. You are no longer required to get me footage, but you can if you wish. Now, go back to your caves as I had medals placed in there. Take it and don't complain."

Following its orders, the four ultra hellbeasts went to their caves, and there stood their medal. It was coated in frozen Ash blood, but under it was solid diamond. Each ultra hellbeasts went to do their own thing, and that concludes this story.

* * *

**Rate and review**


	9. Chapter 8: Unusual Ash Torture

**Hello everyone, I'm going to try a different style of writing for this chapter. And just like every other chapter,**

**I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

It had been over a week since the ultra hellbeasts did any torture footage for Ash, but one morning in Pokémon Hell they suddenly woke up to a message from Yveltal. "Ultra hellbeasts, I know you have been told to not get torture footage unless you wanted to, but the hellbeasts who replaced you are doing a poor job. In a few minutes you will be teleported to the next Ash. Be prepared."

Silvally out of all of them started to bounce off the walls with happyness, while Zygarde and Darkrai were unhappy with the message. Heatran was neutral so he didn't mind. However, Zygarde and Darkrai were stuck in the job so they couldn't get out. All four grabbed a camera and placed it somewhere on them for easy recording, then a large, blue, swirling portal appeared in each room the ultra hellbeasts were in. They got sucked in by it, and the portal closed. All the ultra hellbeasts later were sent out of the portal and into a forest of some sort. Silvally asked, "If Ash is here, then where is he?!"

Darkrai answered that, "He has to be near, otherwise lord Yveltal wouldn't send us here."

Bushes and trees began to sway as the wind picked up. A voice from not for away shoued, "Hurry everyone! We have to find shelter before the storm gets us!"

Ash and a few others who were traveling alongside him came into the ultra hellbeasts' view. Just as Darkrai moved, Silvally charged at Ash, alerting him and the others in the process. The trainer was knocked to the floor and Silvally started to rip out Ash's intestines and other organs. One of the three who were with him, specifically the little girl, cried, "What are you doing with Ash?!"

Heatran charged towards her while answering, "TORTURING! THAT'S WHAT!"

It landed on her, then used Fire Fang on multiple areas, burning her and killing her. The other two didn't say anything, they didn't move, they didn't want to get killed. Unfortunately, Darkrai and Zygarde had other plans for them. Zygarde used Earthquake and knocked them over, then Darkrai used Dark Pulse to deal plenty of damage to the trainers(?). They were still alive, so Darkrai keptusing Dark Pulse until they finally collapsed. Ash and his friends are dead. Swirling blurs suddenly surrounded the ultra hellbeasts, and they got sent back to Yveltal. You get the drill, Yveltal watched the footage from the cameras, he was impressed, done and done. He congradulated them, "Good job, good job. I'll give you a part-time job as my torture footage grabbers. Now, go do something else, your work times up."

All four of them hurried to what they were originally doing.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
